User blog:Urbancommando77/Believe In Ghosts: Ghost Recon VS Task Force: STALKER
Ghost Recon: The high-priority spec. ops sent on classified missions, with 20 years of history VS The Ghosts: Stealth Ops born from the ashes of a fallen battalion, fighting the Federation War now In this battle of the Ghosts, we'll find which spectre is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Ghost Recon (2002-2004, 2005-2021) Information The Ghosts, previously known as Delta Team, are a splinter group of the Joint Special Operations Command. Modernly known as Group for Special Tactics, or GST. They're armed with the latest equipment and armaments, including invisibility and drones. From the First Korean War to the World War III, the Ghosts have served for 19 years, each year diminishing the size of the GST. The specific group in this battle are the Ghosts who fought in Raven Rock's Coup, which spanned across Bolivia, Zambia, Georgia, and Russia. The team is led by Ghost Lead, and consists of Kozak, Pepper, and 30k. Team Cedric Ferguson Cedric Ferguson, or Ghost Lead, as an extremely calm and very confident leader for the Ghosts, at the rank of Captain. He's married with two sons, Joshua and Aaron Ferguson, which is shown when he calls his family before the mission, "Invisible Bear". He's decisive and executes with precisision. Bushmaster-ACR.jpg|ACR KRISSVectorBlank.jpg|KRISS Vector RhinoRevolver.jpg|Rhino 60DS Benelli m4 4 1920x10801.jpg|Benelli M4 John Kozak John Kozak, commonly known as just Kozak, or the Kid Brother, is the engineer of the Ghost Team. As shown by his last nickname, Kid Brother, he is the youngest Ghost. He has very similar armor to Ghost Lead, and, according to his Character Sheet, his blood type is O+ and he can speak Russian and Spanish fluently, but can curse in a variety of languages. He may be named after the Slavic Cossacks. Hk417.jpg|HK417 P416.jpg|Patriot P416 AKA Goblin FN FiveseveN Pistol.jpg|Five-SeveN Taser-gun-431x300.jpg|Single Taser Robert Bonifacio Rober Bonifacio, AKA Pepper, is the Designated Marksman of Ghost Team. Not much else is known about Pepper, except is extraordinary ability to stay quiet and stealthy in tough situations. He commonly uses a M110 Sniper. Mk14EBR.jpg|Mk14 Mod 0 KRISSVectorBlank.jpg|KRISS Vector FN FiveseveN Pistol.jpg|Five-SeveN M110.jpg|M110 James Ellison James Ellison, AKA 30k, AKA Hardass, is the Support Gunner of Ghost Team. He's never called by his full nickname, but instead just 30. Not much else is known about him, but seems to dislike Kozak. He commonly uses the Mk 48 Mod 0. Hk417.jpg|HK417 401px-MK48.jpg|Mk48 FN FiveseveN Pistol.jpg|Five-SeveN Pancor jackhammer.jpg|Pancor Jackhammer Equipment Optical Camouflage (All) When the Ghosts crouch down and slow their movement, they become virtually invisible, only appearing similar to heat waves. This allows them to get close for assassination and being undetectable for sniping. Drones (Kozak) Kozak, the team engineer, is armed with a light, unmanned recon drone, armed with the capabilities of combat, flight, and all-terrain mobility. It can self destruct when in danger. Taskforce: STALKER (2015-2027) Information Taskforce: STALKER, AKA The Ghosts, are a stealth-oriented recon team, formed prior and operational during the Federation War. In the Tel Aviv war, sixty American marines were sent to fight an army of 500 soldiers. Aware of the ensuing massacre, the soldiers held their ground, protecting a civilian hospital from an onslought. The survivors became known as The Ghosts. During the Federation Wars, five soldiers, Elias Walker, Thomas Merrick, "Ajax" Johnson, Keegan Russ, and Gabriel Rorke, served under the squad name "Ghosts", as they were present at the Tel Aviv War. During one operation they lost Gabriel, believing he was KIA. A few years afterwards, The Federation assaulted the US, and left it in ruins. Even then, The Ghosts continued to operate, though in the process lost Ajax and Elias, but gained Elias' sons, Logan and Hesh Walker. Team Thomas Merrick Merrick acts as Co-leader of the Ghosts after Gabriel's disappearance and the collapse of the US government. According to his biography, he's highly decorated, being the youngest soldier to complete SEAL training. He's rather stocky, and therefore strong and sturdy. After the ODIN attacks, he and the other Ghosts fight The Federation from the shadows, and meets Walker's sons, later leading them on several missions. ARX160.jpg|ARX-160 Bizon.jpg|Bizon KingCobraRevolver.jpg|King Cobra MAUL.jpg|MAUL Shotgun Logan Walker Logan Walker is the youngest son of Ghost leader, Elias Walker. After the ODIN strikes in the US, Logan becomes part of a rogue military splinter cell akin to the USMC. Logan eventually learns his father's a Ghost, he too joins their rank. Logan only earns his mask after his father's execution at the hands of Rorke, a rogue Ghost. Logan goes to extrem measures to kill Rorke, but eventually is kidnapped by the latter. RemingtonR5.jpg|Remington R5 AACHoneyBadger.jpg|Honey Badger Beretta M9.gif|Beretta M9 Flashbang.jpg|Flashbang Keegan Russ Keegan Russ will act as the Sniper of the Ghosts. He is rather quiet and anti-social with other soldiers. He's a former marine, before becoming part of Ghost squad. Not much else is known about Keegan. ia2_762-tfb.jpg|IMBEL IA2 Bizon.jpg|Bizon Beretta M9.gif|Beretta M9 Gepard Anti-Material Rifle.jpg|Gepard Anti-Materiel Rifle Hesh Walker David Walker, AKA Hesh, is the son of Elias Walker and the eldest of two children. In this battle, he'll act as the support Gunner. He, along with Logan and Elias, joined the US military after the ODIN strikes and subsequent occupation. Not much else is known about Hesh. RemingtonR5.jpg|Remington R5 180px-Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-.jpg|M249 SAW Beretta M9.gif|Beretta M9 Milkor MGL.jpg|Milkor MGL Equipment Motion Sensor (All) Tracks any living being within a certain radius, potentally thwarting the Optic Camouflage of the Ghosts. The Sensor does not wear out, but isn't portable after it's placement. Riley Riley is an attack dog handled by Logan and Hesh. Riley is surprisingly stealthy, being able to sneak through an enemy base undetected. It is equipped with a camera for Hesh and Logan to see through Riley's eyes. X-Factors Notes *Battle will take place in the Californian Ruins of Los Angeles. *Battle is 4 on 4 *Voting ends March 10th *Please do warn me of any inaccuracies. I spent about 6 hours researching and writing this, up until midnight. Happy Voting. Category:Blog posts